Faner en paix
by MeiyaBlah
Summary: Une jeune fille, couverte de sang, transplane dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Personne ne sait qui elle est, sauf lui. Pourtant, elle, semble en savoir long...
1. Chapter 1

PAIRING : aucun _pour le moment_, mais ça viendra peut-être.

GENRE : heum. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Parfois un peu triste, mais rien qui ne pousse au suicide, j'imagine. Je vais même m'essayer à l'humour, parfois ! Vous me direz si j'm'en sors. (:

DISCLAIMER : tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, bien sûr. Mais l'histoire sort de _ma_ petite tête.

RATING : tout public. Pour le moment en tout cas si ça change, je préviendrais.

NOTE : c'est une fanfic' qui me tient à cœur. J'espère que ce début vous plaira et qu'li vous donnera envie de connaître la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser des REVIEWS, c'est ce qui me permet d'écrire ! mwaha.

**MERCI** d'être ici ! D'avoir cliqué et de me lire.

**CHAPITRE UN.**

Un léger '_ploc_', un souffle court.

Dumbledore lève les yeux de son bureau. Concentre son intérêt sur l'intrus.

Une jeune fille. Couverte d'estafilades, de sang. Vêtements déchirés, cheveux mêlés. A bout de souffle, tremblante. Elle tient une petite valise d'une main, sa baguette de l'autre et un hibou s'accroche à son épaule. Frêle.

Ses yeux brillent, s'agitent. Elle ne pleure pas, mais transpire la tristesse, la solitude, l'horreur la mort.

Dumbledore s'approche d'elle. Elle fixe un instant son regard clair. Qui, cette fois, ne recèle aucune lueur de malice. Seulement sage.

« _C'est fini…_ », elle dit, doucement. « _C'est fini. _» elle répète et sa voix se brise.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Il avait compris. Elle n'aurait jamais transplané jusqu'ici pour autre chose. Pour une raison moindre. Elle lui avait juré de ne jamais revenir. Pas même si sa vie en dépendait. Néanmoins, elle ne connaissait personne d'autre. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Et quand bien même, elle semblait être une adepte des mauvais choix.

Ses yeux virent dans le vide. Elle commence à raconter.

« _Ils étaient une demie douzaine. Juste des ombres menaçantes. Avant de prendre forme. Ils n'avaient pas tous des masques. Voir qu'ils sont humains, c'est peut-être le pire._ »

Elle se tait un moment. Comme pour rassembler ses pensées, ses souvenirs. Comme pour se rappeler de ces quelques hideux visages. Qu'elle n'oubliera pourtant jamais.

« _Ils nous ont encerclé. C'était facile. C'est Bellatrix, qui a lancé l'assaut. Évidemment._ »

Sa main enserre un peu plus fort sa baguette. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Il est trop tard. Elle ne peut plus rien faire. Seulement imaginer une histoire alternative. Qui n'effacera rien. Qui ne ramènera personne. Qui la ferait simplement s'enfoncer dans les remords aux prises d'une culpabilité malsaine.

Elle n'est pas coupable. Elle le sait. Mais ça non plus, ça ne change rien.

« _On a réussi à parer les sorts. Au début._ »

La salive passe difficilement dans sa gorge. Nouée, sèche.

« _Puis, ils sont parvenus à nous séparer. Deux m'ont suivi. Elle… quatre. Déjà blessée, elle n'avait aucune chance._ »

Sa voix est plus faible qu'un murmure. A-peine audible. Simple souffle. Douloureux. Pour elle, mais aussi pour celui qui l'écoute, patiemment et compatissant.

« _J'en ai tué un. Maman a hurlé. Une lumière verte a entaillé ma veste._ »

Elle ferme les yeux un instant. Se maitrise. Tente de contrôler sa respiration, de rester calme, de ne pas se laisser tout à fait emporter.

« _Je savais… Je le savais au plus profond de moi. L'autre est mort, je ne sais plus comment._ »

Elle rouvre les yeux.

« _J'ai couru. Ils… Ils la portaient. Comme une sorte de trophée. Inerte. Les yeux ouverts, mutilée. Elle était morte. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Bellatrix a tenu à lui briser la nuque. _»

Elle ne sait pas où regarder. Tout blesse ses yeux. La scène est imprimée dans son esprit, dans son cœur, dans tout son corps dans ses pupilles qui s'affolent.

« _Elle m'a infligé quelques Doloris. A quoi bon. Elle m'a tué, moi aussi je ne sentais plus rien._ »

La colère ou la tristesse. La colère et la tristesse. Les deux ont toujours été intrinsèquement liés.

« _Un a lancé la Marque dans le ciel. Il a invoqué un Feudeymon. Et ils sont partis. Avec son corps._ »

Elle hausse les épaules. Comme pour appuyer encore la simplicité de la chose. Simplicité écœurante avec laquelle ils l'ont détruite. En quelques minutes. Seulement.

« _J'ai eu tout juste le temps de récupérer quelques choses. Les plus importantes. Et Whuzen, aussi._ »

Elle tourne son regard vers le hibou, trouve la force de le caresser du bout des doigts. Puis, elle reporte son attention sur Dumbledore.

« _Albus, je n'ai plus rien…_ »

Et elle n'a pas versé une seule larme.

Il pose une main sur son bras.

« _Lüla, je –…_ »

« _Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît._ », elle le coupe.

Elle n'a ni l'envie ni le besoin qu'il tente de la réconforter. En lui offrant quelques mots vains et dénués de véritable sens. Les mots creux qu'on pense de bon ton de prononcer, dans ces situations. Elle n'en veut pas. Elle n'en veut plus. Elle en a déjà beaucoup trop entendu. Ni pitié, ni compassion factice. Rien.

Dumbledore hoche simplement la tête. Il comprend, retire aussi sa main.

« _Je fais venir Madame Pomfresh, qu'elle soigne tes blessures._ », cette fois, il ne saurait être contredit.

Et elle est épuisée, alors elle ravale ses mots. Elle ne lui dit pas que ce n'est pas la peine, qu'elle n'en a pas envie qu'elle doit les mériter et que les plus importantes ne pourront jamais être réparées. Seulement éventuellement se résorber. Un peu. Elle ne dit rien. Et c'est Whuzen qui s'envole à travers le château afin d'aller quérir l'infirmière.

Elle dépose doucement, presque tendrement, sa valise sur le sol. Tout ce qu'il lui reste. De sa vie. D'avant. Tout ce qui compte, maintenant.

Et le silence s'installe. Il n'est pas pesant, mais il est souhaité et tacite.

**"""**

La petite femme ronde fait son apparition. Il ne transparait aucune trace d'un éventuel sommeil sur son visage bien éveillé. Elle semble inquiète. Pourquoi Dumbledore la fait venir en plein milieu de la nuit, se servant d'un oiseau qui n'est pas le sien ? Elle interroge le directeur de son regard inquisiteur. Trop essoufflée de s'être pressée pour pouvoir parler.

« _Du calme, Poppy…_ », il tente de l'apaiser.

L'infirmière suit du regard le hibou qui rejoint l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

« _Par Merlin, ma pauvre enfant !_ », elle s'écrit, choquée des sévices dont la jeune fille semble avoir été la victime.

Elle se précipite vers elle.

« _Que t'est-il arrivé ?_ », elle l'interroge, l'observant de plus près.

Mais elle ne veut pas raconter à-nouveau. Surtout, elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache la vérité. Elle ne sait même pas si elle pourrait conter, encore une fois…

Mais elle doit dire le minimum.

« _Des coups. Quelques sorts, dont des Doloris mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment des autres. Et…_ »

Elle relève sa manche, dévoile un avant-bras brûlé, ensanglanté, presque détruit. Les deux adultes s'en étonnent. Masquent le dégout qui les tenaille. A la vue de la plaie. Et à l'encontre de celui qui en est à l'origine.

« _Le Feudeymon. Il m'a mordu. Mais je sais que vous ne pourrez pas grand-chose, pour ça._ »

Poppy Pomfresh hoche lentement la tête.

« _En effet. Je peux arrêter la brûlure, nettoyer, accélérer le processus de cicatrisation,… Mais, tu garderas une vilaine cicatrice. A vie._ »

Elle manipule doucement son bras. Commence à s'en occuper. Les questions lui brûlent les lèvres. Comment cette jeune fille a-t-elle pu être soumise à ce genre de sorts ? Feudeymon, Doloris sans doute d'autres.

Mais ce ne sont pas les seules. Qui est-elle ? Et que fait-elle ici ?

« _Quel est ton nom ?_ », elle demande, tout en appliquant généreusement un onguent à l'odeur nauséabonde.

« _Lülezim._ »

Son prénom, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il lui reste de sa mère. Tout ce qui fait son identité, à-présent, puisque qu'elle ne possède entièrement plus rien d'autre. Un simple prénom. Qui avait été crié ou chuchoté. Tendrement ou avec affliction.

« _Je ne t'ai jamais vu, ici._ », continue l'infirmière.

Ses doigts courent doucement tout le long de la blessure qui semble cicatriser, petit à petit.

Elle sait que la femme attend une réponse. Mais ce n'est pas une question, alors elle ne répond pas.

« _Elle n'aime pas vraiment les questions. Quand bien même elles sont déguisées…_ », intervient le directeur de Poudlard.

Elle le foudroie du regard. Il ose, en toute impudeur, se permettre d'affirmer ce qu'elle aime ou n'aime pas. Comme s'il la connaissait. Et comme s'il en avait le droit. Mais il feint de ne pas voir cette lueur qui brille dans ses yeux et les soutient sans y réagir.

L'infirmière n'insiste pas. Passe aux autres dégâts.

**"""**

« _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?_ », demande le directeur, d'une voix calme.

Elle retire sa veste en lambeaux.

« _Prendre une douche._ »

Elle la plie doucement, avec attention.

« _Tenter de me reposer._ »

Elle la sert un instant contre son cœur.

« _Rejoindre Poudlard._ »

Elle la dépose délicatement sur sa valise.


	2. Chapter 2

**BONJOUR ! **

Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre. Bientôt, ça bougera, ne vous en faite pas ! (: Mais, pour le moment, j'essaie tant bien que mal de placer le décor et tout et tout. BREF. J'espère néanmoins que ce petit chapitre saura vous convenir, et je posterai le troisième chapitre le plus vite possible.

Je remercie aussi les deux gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. N'hésitez pas à recommencer ! Héhé.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

« _Gryffondor !_ » dans l'espace presque vide du bureau de Dumbledore, la voix du Choixpeau résonne, inébranlable.

Lülezim peut enfin respirer. Un souffle long. Comme un soupir de soulagement. Intense. Elle rouvre aussi les yeux et ses sourcils redeviennent lisses.

« _Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça !_ », se moque un peu le vieux chapeau usé.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entend pas. Elle n'a jamais été aussi nerveuse et anxieuse que sous ce juge singulier. Les membres raidis par la peur et l'appréhension, elle parvient néanmoins à se relever doucement.

Elle n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu se soumettre à la fouille de ce vieux bout de tissu épointé. Elle avait d'ailleurs presque supplié le directeur, mais sa dignité l'avait arrêté juste à temps. Elle avait donc seulement demandé, gentiment pour commencer. Puis s'était montrée de plus en plus dure. Mais l'inflexibilité à toute épreuve de l'homme à la barbe argentée avait finalement eu raison d'elle. « _S'il me place aux-côtés des fils de ceux qui ont tué mes parents – des fils qui suivront leurs traces si ce n'est pas déjà le cas… Je serais tout à fait capable d'user des Impardonnables._ » puis elle avait simplement été s'asseoir sur le tabouret, au fond du bureau. Alors, elle s'était contentée de prier silencieusement pour n'être pas répartie à Serpentard. De croiser les doigts pour rejoindre plutôt Serdaigle. Éventuellement Poufsouffle. Au mieux Gryffondor.

Dumbledore n'avait pas été dupe du spectacle que lui offrait sa future élève. Il avait très bien senti son angoisse. Mais il n'avait aucun mérite : elle ne semblait pas chercher à la dissimuler. Maintenant, il la voyait reprendre des couleurs, se relâcher. Et lui-même affichait un léger sourire. Il savait depuis toujours qu'elle n'aurait pas été placée dans une autre maison. Gryffondor lui conviendrait parfaitement, sans doute.

« _Tes parents seraient fiers de toi._ », il se risque, ne pouvant tout à fait prédire ses réactions.

Elle se retourne brusquement vers lui.

« _Fiers de moi ? Alors que ma mère cherchait à m'éloigner de toute cette… mascarade ?_ »

D'un ample mouvement du bras, elle appuie ses propos.

« _Mais mon père, oui, sans doute. Ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas forcément pour me plaire. Et tu le sais._ », elle répond, néanmoins plus doucement et semblant s'être radoucie.

Mais elle sait qu'il relevait certainement le seul fait que ses deux parents avaient été eux-mêmes répartis dans cette maison. Cette maison qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre. Pleine de doutes et de méfiance.

Dumbledore ne relève pas. Un instant passe.

Elle lisse d'un geste mécanique son nouvel uniforme.

« _Bon… Je suis prête ?_ », elle demande, finalement.

« _Tu as passé toutes sortes de tests qui prouvent, unanimement, que tu as un niveau tout à fait correct pour intégrer l'école. Tu viens, avec succès, d'être répartie…_ », il fait une pause, levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour chercher ce qu'il pourrait manquer.

Lülezim s'impatiente doucement.

« _Bienvenue à Poudlard, Lülezim Caldeen, courageuse Gryffondor de sixième année !_ », et ses yeux, derrière ses verres en forme de demi-lunes, brillent. Un éclat, comme une pointe de fierté.

Elle sourit. Mais elle préférerait, bien sûr, être ailleurs.

**"""**

Assise sur un des deux fauteuils, face au bureau de Dumbledore. Son pied tape nerveusement le sol en un rythme dissolu, ses doigts froissent le tissu de sa jupe, elle mordille sa lèvre. Et attend.

Elle qui est pourtant capable d'une attention, d'une concentration et d'un sang-froid impressionnant, souvent, ne se contrôle plus tout à fait, en ce moment. Elle qui a déjà vécu beaucoup d'autres épreuves, bien plus insoutenables et pour certaines difficilement imaginables, se crispe néanmoins lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Sur un préfet.

Elle reste assise alors que Dumbledore, se levant, accueille l'élève.

Il demande à l'élève de s'asseoir, lui désignant l'autre fauteuil libre, à la gauche de la jeune fille. Il les présente rapidement l'un à l'autre et explique promptement au préfet la situation de Lülezim, son admission impromptue à Poudlard, sa place à Gryffondor,...

« _Je compte sur toi pour la présenter au reste de votre maison et pour tenter, dans la mesure du possible, de l'y intégrer._ », il conclut finalement.

Le jeune homme hoche rapidement la tête, acquiesçant aisément. Puis, de se retourner vers la nouvelle élève et de lui sourire pleinement rictus sincère auquel elle répond.

Une présentation relativement intime lui convient beaucoup plus que la première option qui consistait à la répartir et à la « présenter » publiquement. Devant tout le reste de Poudlard. Cette simple idée l'avait fait frissonner, ils avaient alors ensemble opté pour ce second choix. Beaucoup moins exposant elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement être sous les projecteurs – comme disent les Moldus. Dumbledore n'avait eu qu'à s'entretenir avec le corps professoral. Les autres étudiants poseraient peut-être des questions, mais dans cet immense château beaucoup ne se croisaient même pas et, alors, une grande majorité serait incapable de discerner une nouvelle tête. Quand bien même le rouge flamboyant de sa chevelure ne faciliterait pas la chose. Niveau discrétion on pouvait sans aucun doute faire mieux.

« _Et il n'est pas trop tard pour une petite visite de l'établissement, je pense._ », ajoute le vieil homme, gobant en même temps un bonbon rond à l'odeur puissante de citron.

Lülezim met un terme à cet entretien en se relevant. Elle attrape ses affaires et rejoint le préfet qui, suivant son exemple, s'est aussi relevé.

Dumbledore les salue. Et lorsqu'elle passe devant lui il lui lance un très faible et doux « _Courage._ », qu'elle fait mine de ne pas entendre.

Et la porte se ferme derrière les deux rouge et or.

**"""**

Prévenant, il lui dit de retenir le mot de passe qu'il prononce doucement au portrait d'une grosse femme. « _Potage Royal._ », chaque syllabe bien détachée. Potage Royal. Elle s'en souviendra.

Il pose ses affaires sur le sol de la Salle Commune. Il a tenu à les lui porter. Sauf la vieille petite valise en cuir usé qu'elle a refusé, catégoriquement, de lui céder.

Il réunit tous les élèves, tant bien que mal. Bon gré, mal gré.

Et que le cauchemar commence !

Enfin, qu'un autre débute…


End file.
